Important choice
by AmeriLa
Summary: Lucy always wanted to hear Natsu's thoughts because she's worried about him being too stupid... while going on a street a witch stops her and says: Hey, you want a power to hear people's thought? I'll give you that power, but the moment you do it that person will fall in love with you. So what will Lucy do? she thinks about it and it seems absurd to her.


- Happy now it's your turn to sing!

- Yeah! here I go Natsu!- *cough* *cough* -Charle is the most beautiful cat in the woooorld! I offered her my fish, you know! But she just refused! oooh she's making me confuseeeeeeeeeeeddd!

- Hey! I'm trying to concentrate here! Would you shut up? - Yelled Lucy from her desk, she was trying to continue writing her poem - just to remind you THIS is MY house! meaning! YOU just transformed MY house in a KARAOKE!

- ooh I get it! you want to sing too? sorry Happy it's Lucy's turn now! go on!

- aaaarrgghh.. I'm going out to cool my head, and when I return You better be gone! - Said Lucy and went out the door, almost crashing the door.

"aarrgghh... Natsu's making me sooo angry! like isn't there anything he's serious about? can't there be at least one moment where he'll be serious and not do an idiot? I'd really like to see what's in his head, it seems really screwed up, like, I wonder if his brain is any bigger than a bird's... oooh it'd be great if I could hear people's thought! then I'd be able to solve the "Natsu brain mystery"! ahahha as if that's possible ..."

- Hey young girl - Heard Lucy from her right side. There was an old lady sitting in a dark angle. Lucy looked over at the woman -Hey, you want a power to hear people's thoughts? I'll give you that power - Lucy was getting interested in the story but somehow the more interest got bigger the more she couldn't believe it was truth - but the moment you do it that person will fall in love with you.

- Uum.. I never spoke to you did I? - Lucy was somehow getting creeps "Who is this woman? what does she want? I better run... why do all strange people have to come to me?! TT...TT"

- It will help you solve your problem.

- Uum.. I don't really need it...

- and I'll give it to you for 50J. - *u*- Lucy's face.

- OK ! I'm buying it!

Hmmm... even I think I'm just so stupid for buying something like this.. and if it was a real thing it wouldn't have been so cheap. It's probably not real but I might just give it a try, I'm sure it won't work... wait, what did she say at the end? the person will fall in love with me? ahahah as if! well if it doesn't work I will just keep it as a souvenir, it has a cute design after all. Well now I have to wait for tomorrow and I'll try it out when I'm in the guild *u*

Next day.

-Hmm.. It's still early, Natsu will be here soon I think, so let's just read how I have to use it first.

-Hey Lucy, morning- said Mira coming on the other side of bar.

-Morning Mira-san

-What is that thing?

-Aah, this? I bought it yesterday, the old woman said it will make me able to hear one person's thoughts, so i'll finally be able to hear what is inside Natsu's head!

-hmm that's quite convenient, does it really work?

-I don't know, I'm just about to test it out.

-But isn't it just to easy? I mean I think there has to be at least one bad thing in this magic, like it causes something that it shouldn't.

-Mira-san you actually know many things don't you? yeah the woman told me it makes the other person fall in love with me, but I don't really think that's possible, I can't even believe it will make me able to hear his thoughts.

-But I think you should think about it more. What will you do if it's true? What will you do if Natsu really falls in love with you?

-... I never really thought about it...

-See? you can't do something irresponsible so easily, you have to think about consequences too.

-... Well if he falls in love with me... I'll love him too... - Said Lucy in a quiet voice, looking down, her face getting red so that no one would notice what she had said.

-What? I couldn't hear you - Mira-san really hadn't heard what she said.

- I-it-it's nothing! I'll just do it! I'm sure it won't work anyway! - she ran off to a table where she saw Natsu was heading to, he had just come into the guild.

Lucy waited just a little till he sat down and started to think about something with that idiotic face of him.

- OK now! here we go! and she followed the instructions to make the magic work.

Natsu's thoughts: "ooooh myyy gooood! I couldn't poop this morning... but I want to poop now.. but I'm hungry... but I want to poop... what do I doooo?!"

- Shit... he really is an idiot...

-What did you say Lucy?

- Hmm? Ah it's nothing, just talking to myself.-"and see? he hasn't fallen in love with me..." She seemed a little disappointed.-I'm going to talk to Mira for a while.

-ok - said Natsu being his normal self.

-Mira-san I was right! he hasn't fallen in love with me! tho I could hear his thoughts!

-But I think if the power really worked the thing that woman told you will be true as well.

-But Natsu's the same as before, nothing's changed

-There might be just one answer to that. Do you know what it is?

-hmm... I can't really figure it out.

- You're smart when it comes to books but can't do anything when it's a talk about love huh? what I'm trying to say is that he's loved you even before you used that power.

- HUUUUH? that can't be! he doesn't know a thing about love!

-and you do?

-hm.. nor do I..

-ok then.. Just go and ask him: "Natsu do you have a girl you like?" and listen to his thoughts, you can do that now.

Lucy was gone to Natsu's once again and now she was determined to find out the truth, she was really nervous, about to find out if Natsu loved her.

-Hey Natsu, do you have a girl you like? - Lucy was ready to listen to his thoughts

-W-w-why are you asking that?-"of course I do.. I mean I've loved you ever since I've known you! so she hasn't noticed why I'm always at her place, and why I want to be with her always, whenever I have time."

-just wanted to know because I do.

-huuuh? - he jumped from his chair ready to beat up whoever the guy was. "Shit! this can't be happening!" -Who is th- Lucy shut him up in the sweetest way. Natsu didn't realize what was happening but he went with the flow. He started moving his lips, toying with Lucy's lips, slowly realizing that it was the most beautiful moment in his life and kissed till their lips were swollen.

-ok, you got me, I love you - said Natsu unable to contain his feeling any more.

-Took you some time, but you know, I love you too. - The whole guild amazed, started cheering for them with claps and whistles.


End file.
